This invention relates, in general, to transistors, and more particularly to power transistors.
A problem associated with power transistors in a discrete or an integrated circuit application is that the power transistors are generally not operated in a power efficient manner. It is well known by those skilled in the art that a transistor operates at maximum power efficiency when biased in or near saturation.
For example, an integrated circuit having an amplifier uses power transistors in the amplifier output stage. Generally, there is little or no latitude for choosing power transistors, the power transistors are chosen for the maximum power requirement of the amplifier application. The power transistors rarely, if at all, operate near maximum power. In other words, the power transistors are not biased in or near saturation under normal conditions which is power inefficient.
It would be of great benefit if a power transistor could be developed which meets the maximum power requirement of an application yet can be operated in or near saturation under general operating conditions.